<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Touch of Your Love (Hand) by mindtravelsx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735190">A Touch of Your Love (Hand)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindtravelsx/pseuds/mindtravelsx'>mindtravelsx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Draco/Harry Works [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Fluff, M/M, also some mild explicit language use i guess - mostly cursing, soft, they are two idiots; just the usual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindtravelsx/pseuds/mindtravelsx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His heart stopped. <em>Ah, shit,</em> he thought, <em>Draco fucking Malfoy just settled into the cart right next to him</em>.<br/>-<br/>Harry gets dared onto the Ferris Wheel, but still manages to get something good out of it, despite his fear of heights.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Draco/Harry Works [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1092225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Touch of Your Love (Hand)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Two works in one day, who would have guessed? </p><p>Again, one of the works I had written during my hiatus :) Definitely not really the best work, but I am always soft for Drarry and I love the idea of going on a ferris wheel with someone you have a crush on (even though, I have an immense fear of heights) ;)</p><p>Hope you guys enjoy it !!</p><p>(For the people who follow my Snarry WIP; I am working on it and might have it up and running again somewhere in the upcoming weeks, but no definite promises though, sorry loves &lt;3)</p><p>  <em> I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this work. </em></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thought that flashed through his mind as Harry settled himself nervously into the seat of the ferris wheel, was that <em>he should really stop taking dares from his friends</em>. The second thought was <em>his friends better fucking run after this ride, because he</em> will<em> be out for their blood. </em></p><p>Just as they were about to close the cart he was sitting in, and Harry was about to faint from the panic welling inside of him, a voice called out, ‘’Wait! Can I get on there as well?’’ </p><p>The person quickly settled beside Harry, and Harry looked to his right. His heart stopped. <em>Ah, shit,</em> he thought, <em>Draco fucking Malfoy just settled into the cart right next to him</em>.</p><p>Draco Malfoy, as you might want to know, was the hottest (albeit, most arrogant) guy at school, and Harry had been hopelessly crushing on the guy for months (okay, years, sue him). </p><p>His point was, Malfoy just settled into the seat next to him. On the ferris wheel. Where Harry was currently, quite obviously if his shaking limbs are anything to go by, about to pass out due to a case of extreme fear of heights. If he had any chance to get with Malfoy before this (which he probably hadn’t, but that also isn’t the point), he surely didn’t have one after this ride was over. </p><p>The rattling of the cart they were sitting in, pulled Harry from his thoughts about the guy sitting next to him, and instead sent him into another frenzy of panic as he tightly gripped the side of the cart with one hand while the other curled into a fist next to him. </p><p><em>Fuck, shit, bugger</em>, Harry thought as the cart began to move. Harry chanced a quick glance at the ground, and immediately regretted it as a soft whimper escaped his lips and his chest tightened. They weren’t even that high off the ground yet, and Harry felt a wave of nausea go through his body as he watched the cart getting lifted higher and higher from the ground. </p><p>
  <em>Oh my god, his friends were so dead, so fucking dead. Fuck them for using his biggest fear against him. No, really, seriously, fuck them.</em>
</p><p>Harry hadn’t even noticed that his breathing had been coming out in short pants, his chest constricting and his body shaking, until Draco Malfoy’s voice cut through his panic-stricken trance. </p><p>‘’Hey, you okay?’’ </p><p>Harry looked to his right from the corner of his eyes, not daring to move his head or body in fear of shaking the cart even more than it already was. Malfoy’s face was pulled into an expression of genuine - or maybe what seemed like genuine, Harry couldn’t quite say as he wasn’t fully facing the guy - concern. </p><p>Harry took a deep breath, counting up to 3 and back, before he nodded just so slightly to assure that<em> yep, yep he was totally and completely fine, thank you very much. </em></p><p>Once more, he glanced to the ground below and saw that they were almost at the top of the ferris wheel and he sighed with a slight quiver.<em> Okay, at least that’s kind of good, the ride would be over in no time,</em> Harry mentally reassured himself, <em> they only needed to get past the top.</em></p><p>Malfoy stayed quiet for a few seconds, and Harry felt the guy eyeing him, before he spoke up again. </p><p>‘’Are you sure, though? You kind of look like you’re about to cry, like at any second.’’</p><p>Despite the fact that his mind was purely focusing on the fact that they were <em>fucking floating above the ground</em>, Harry felt himself flush. </p><p>He took a breath, ‘’I’m fine, thank you,’’ he squeaked out and well, that sounded very reassuring and also very charming. Harry mentally applauded himself, <em>great job, you twit. </em></p><p>Another look outside the cart told him that they were the next cart to get to the top, and Harry felt a small rush of relief, before it vanished just as quickly as it had come as the cart rumbled, creaking loudly only to come to a stop at the top. </p><p><em>Oh no</em>, Harry thought, actually feeling like he would cry like Malfoy mentioned mere seconds ago,<em> no, no, no. Nope. This was not happening. He did not just get stuck at the top of the ferris wheel. </em></p><p>The sound of someone clearing his throat next to him, set off another stream of thoughts in his mind. <em>Oh my god, he got stuck at the top of the ferris wheel with Draco Malfoy, while he was literally mentally breaking down. What did he do to deserve this?</em></p><p>‘’Well, this is fun,’’ Malfoy commented sarcastically, and Harry only hummed nervously in affirmation. </p><p>
  <em>So much fun. </em>
</p><p>His hands were cramping up from all the clenching, but Harry didn’t dare unclench his fingers either. </p><p>‘’So,’’ Malfoy dragged out, ‘’Harry Potter, right?’’</p><p>Harry looked at Malfoy, turning his head as slowly as possible, with wide eyes. </p><p>‘’Your name?’’ Malfoy asked uncertainly, seemingly doubting himself, when Harry didn’t answer the question. </p><p>Harry nodded tersely, but also slightly pleased in the back of his mind that his crush knew his name, and Malfoy smiled, nodding back, ‘’Draco Malfoy.’’</p><p>Harry nodded again, before softly whispering an, ‘’I know.’’ <em>Because, really, who didn’t know who the guy was?</em></p><p>‘’Great, great.’’ Draco nodded, before pursing his lips awkwardly. </p><p>A silent, uncomfortable pause fell between them, and in any other circumstance Harry would have reveled in the fact that he had just engaged - or at least, sort of - in a conversation with his crush, but in Harry’s defense, his focus was currently placed on trying not to have a heart attack and, like, die. <em>Though</em>, Harry considered, <em>that would actually be the better option as opposed to being stuck at the top of the ferris wheel... with his crush on top of that</em>. </p><p>Harry closed his eyes tightly, an effort to ground himself. <em>Oh god, he wishes he was down on the ground.</em> </p><p>The silence was once more broken by Malfoy, ‘’So, what are you doing up here?’’</p><p><em>Dying, or trying not to</em>, Harry thought immediately, mentally adding as an after thought,<em> also what kind of question is that even?</em> He refrained himself from commenting any of those two answers out loud, and instead chose to whisper out, ‘’Dare.’’</p><p>‘’Ah, well that makes sense,” and Harry frowned at him. Malfoy quickly continued, ‘’I mean, you don’t look like you would voluntarily make the decision to step onto the ferris wheel, seeing as -,” and Malfoy vaguely gestured in Harry’s direction, ”so, like, it makes sense that you got dared to,” Malfoy said, grimacing at himself. </p><p>Harry nodded, <em> he guessed that made sense</em>. The cart wiggled and Harry squeezed his eyes together, before taking in a deep breath, his heart thundering in his chest. </p><p>After a few seconds Harry was the one to break the silence, shortly asking, ‘’You?’’</p><p>Malfoy hummed distractedly, before he said, ‘’Oh! What I am doing here? Good question.’’ </p><p>Harry raised an eyebrow, and Malfoy’s lips quirked up. </p><p>‘’Well, I actually saw you get onto the ride on your own and took a chance,’’ Malfoy answered slowly, and Harry glanced at him with a raised eyebrow, <em> what?</em></p><p>Malfoy’s expression turned sheepish at Harry’s confused look, and answered with a small shrug, ‘’I have kind of been looking for a way to talk to you, so when I saw you get on the ferris wheel, you know, I decided that this was my chance,’’ pale cheeks flushing at the admission. </p><p>Harry’s eyes widened, ‘’You wanted to talk to <em>me</em>?’’ Harry blurted out, and winced at the fact that he had just spoken that thought aloud. </p><p>‘’Yeah,’’ Malfoy said, his head cocking to the side, ‘’why is that so surprising?’’ he added belatedly. </p><p>Harry shrugged, mentally answering,<em> just that you’re really hot and I’m, well, me</em>. </p><p>Malfoy snorted next to him, ‘’Thank you, I appreciate that, but for the record, I think you’re hot as well.’’ </p><p>Harry’s eyes widened, <em>shit, Harry, get a grip</em>, Harry chastised himself. </p><p>The cart shuddered, beginning its descend, and Harry squealed, his hands tightening on the rails along the cart once more. A touch against his hand, the one clenched next to him, made him jump and the cart wiggled again, making Harry inhale sharply before he drew his gaze to where pale, long fingers hesitatingly hovered above his hand. </p><p>‘’Sorry,’’ Harry heard Malfoy apologize, his eyes still on the hand hovering questioningly above his, ‘’didn’t mean to scare you. Just, I thought, -’’ Malfoy stuttered, ‘’maybe I could hold your hand?’’</p><p>Harry stared blankly at where Malfoy’s fingers were now softly, barely, brushing the top of his hand, and Malfoy rushed to explain himself. </p><p>‘’Just, I mean, since you’re scared and I thought maybe it would like -’’</p><p>‘’Yeah,’’ Harry cut Malfoy’s (<em>cute</em>, he had to admit) ramble off, ‘’yeah.’’</p><p>‘’Yeah?’’ </p><p>Harry nodded, slowly unclenching his trembling hand and turning it upwards. Malfoy’s fingers entwined with his, squeezing his hand softly, reassuringly, and Harry’s heart hammered inside his chest - though not for the reasons it had seconds prior. </p><p>The cart was still making its way down, moving along with the soft breeze of the wind and Harry took a deep breath, his fingers tightening ever so slightly both around Malfoy’s hand and the side of the cart. </p><p>They sat in silence, Malfoy’s thumb rubbing along the back of his hand in comfort, and Harry’s heart nearly pounding out of his chest. The soft touch of Malfoy’s hand against his somewhat calming the rush of adrenaline within his veins. The ride down was silent - neither of them talking, instead both lost in their own thoughts. </p><p>As they started to near the ground, Malfoy slowly turned to look at him and Harry met his gaze.</p><p>‘’So, -’’ Malfoy spoke at the same time that Harry opened his mouth to start saying, ‘’Tha-’’. </p><p>They both chuckled softly, before Malfoy gestured for Harry to go first. </p><p>‘’Thank you,’’ he said, smiling at Malfoy, genuinly meaning the words that he spoke. </p><p>‘’You’re welcome,’’ Malfoy answered with a shy smile, before he cocked his head in question, ‘’actually, I was wondering…’’</p><p>Malfoy trailed off, biting his lip and Harry raised an eyebrow. </p><p>‘’I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me,’’ Malfoy rushed out, Harry straining to pick the words apart. </p><p>
  <em>Draco Malfoy was asking him out on a</em> date?<em> What was life?</em>
</p><p>‘’If you want to, I mean there is no obligation, like - ’’ Malfoy added in a quick ramble at Harry’s bewildered expression and seeming hesitation. Harry shook his head quickly, and saw Malfoy’s expression falter slightly.</p><p>‘’No, no, I mean yes, I mean, - ’’ Harry rushed out, before laughing nervously and taking a deep breath to start over, ‘’what I mean to say, is I would love to go on a date with you.’’ </p><p>Harry’s face flushed, as did Malfoy’s - or, Draco's. <em>Since the guy asked him on a date, Harry might as well call him Draco, right?</em></p><p>For seconds, they both sat staring, stupidly smiling at each other, before they got - literally - jolted from their daydream by the cart stopping at the entrance/exit of the ride. </p><p>At once, relief flooded Harry’s veins and he made quick work to hastily shove not only himself, but also Draco, out of the cart. </p><p>When they were both standing safely on the ground, they lingered, looking at each other. </p><p>‘’So,’’ Draco dragged out, ‘’until next time?’’ </p><p>Harry nodded, and Draco smiled, his hand brushing past Harry’s as he made move to walk away. Harry turned as well, his gaze falling upon his friends who were calmly and casually sitting around a bench and eating candy cotton. He bit his lip, contemplating for just a second, before he turned back around. </p><p>‘’Wait, Draco,’’ he called, watching as Draco turned around with a questioning gaze. </p><p>Harry jogged to catch up slightly with Draco, stopping right in front of him as nerves filled his body. </p><p>Harry hesitatingly reached out to brush his hand against Draco’s again, this time linking his index finger with Draco’s pinkie. </p><p>"If you have nothing else planned,’’ Harry started to ask in a slow voice, his head cocking to the side, "we could also have that date now?’’ </p><p>Draco’s eyes lit up, before letting his gaze flit down to their hands as he interlaced their fingers fully. </p><p>"I thought you’d never ask,’’ Draco answered simply, smiling widely, pulling a stumbling and giggling Harry along with him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading, loves! Hope you guys enjoyed it :)</p><p>Keep an eye out for any works I might be posting in the upcoming weeks ;) xo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>